shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. HairyArms
Mrs.HairyArms, a former CP9 member who knows build her own "Family Business" in Flashy Island. Appearance She is a very tall slim lady with shoulder length brown hair, who got her nicknamed from her insanely hairy arms. She wears shirts with suspenders, 3/4 length jeans and always has a cigarette in her mouth. Personality A very fierce character, she is a loud and always seem to talk loudly even when attempting to talking normally. She seems not to care about whoever she is facing and is always confident that she will win, but not the case since quiting the CP9 and becoming a pirate. Relationships Friends She used to be good friends with the likes of Spandine, Kalifa's father and the other old CP9 member .Since falling out with CP9, she makes new friends on her way creating Carny Family. The 3 old hag. She met Rita, Sable and Trish at Amazon Lily. She went to the island when being chase by the other CP9 members. She seek the 3 old hag for help. She met them while they're fishing. Subarashii She met Subarashii when he was only 4. Subarashii look like someone close to her before. That's the reason she took care of Subarashii. Enemies After falling out with the CP9 she create her own pirate crew with the 3 old hag and some other kuja warriors. CP9 She was one of the best agent during Spandine era. Since Ohara she became the mentor for the future CP9. She teaches them rokushiki, weapon wielding and many more. She quit CP9 cause of heartbreak but since she knows alot about the world government secrets.She was to be assassinate. Her bounty was given when they can't assassinate her.Thus making up story that she kill the then leader of the CP9. Pirates As a CP9 member she managed to defeat a lot of pirates. Thus she have some enemies with other pirates too. Abilities and Powers She is one of the CP9 who master all 6 skills.Thus allowing her to use the 7th skill. Physical Strength She have superhuman strength and inhuman stamina. She was able to swim from the Calm belt to Amazon Lily. Weapons She never normally uses weapons, except at times she uses a pole arm. Devil Fruit - Haki She is able to use some forms Haki. Those two other haki besides the king's haki. History She was a member of the CP9 and was there to witness the fall of Ohara. In her days as a CP9 agent she helped some kingdoms that were falling. She helped them defeat the opposing forces and stopped pirates as training. At one point she married another CP9 member, but she couldn't conceive a child so she was divorced. This was the reason why she quit CP9. Since she quit without prior notice and going against the nature of CP9 ,as CP9 don't quit, she ran all the way until she reach Amazon Lily. This resulted in her to having her first bounty of 12,000,000. Knowing that was an island where CP9 have no jurisdiction. She stayed there for a long time and even became one of the Kuja Pirates. When seen as a Kuja Pirate her bounty was raised to 22,000,000 from her first bounty. Not having been raised in Amazon Lily she had the urge to leave Amazon Lily and she left. Having gained some influence, some Kuja warriors to step out from Amazon Lily with her. Her last stop was Flashy Island and they retire to that island. They set up a Carnival/Circus. She met Subarashii after few years and she was almost assassinated by Daz Bones surviving only due to Subarashii saving her. It's unknown if she could have defeated Daz Bones by herself, which she claims she still had the energy to. She bid farewell to Subarashii when he turned 16 and that was the last time she was seen. Quotes Trivia Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User